Agony
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [Song Fic] "Ahora me encuentro en la misma academia, debajo del mismo árbol donde nos conocimos hace ya 8 años, todos los días es lo mismo, te sigo esperando, todo lo que vivimos y nuestro amor aun lo tengo presente…" Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


Holap ^^ aquí yo de nuevo, pues este es mi primer Song fic (me parece que así se llaman O.o) jajá es que ya hice un lemon así que faltaba uno de estos ¿no? Bueno pues esta vez es una canción de la serie **Kannazuki no Miko **se llama** Agony, **pero me basare en el fandub de **Olinca Hidalgo **(ella es genial *-*) jajá bueno pues antes de leer el Fanfic les recomiendo escuchar la canción, por cierto la historia es un poco triste T^T jajá pues la canción la pueden escuchar en You tube con el nombre de **kannazuki no miko agony spanish (asi se llama el video) ** O está en mi perfil el video XD soy Laura Aldana en face.

**ADVERTENCIA El anime de esta canción es un Yuri les aviso por si a algunas personas no les gusta este género, pero la canción es muy bonita.**

Comencemos, ya después me avisan que tal, es muy difícil escribir esto U.U pero me esforcé XD

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Agony **

**Lo que yo quise soñar**

**Desapareció como un susurro**

**En medio de la luz azul**

**Del anochecer se quedo perdido**

**Pero sé que se abrirán**

**Tus ojos por fin y el destino que me alcanzara**

**Solo tú podrás ver**

"¿Por qué no podemos soñar con un futuro donde estemos juntos?" es lo que me pregunto todos los días, "¿Por qué tenemos que callar lo que sentimos?" te preguntaba cada noche que estuvimos juntos. A pesar de todo había armado en mi mente un futuro y tu formabas parte de él, sin embargo ahora que te vas, que no estás aquí, todo se derrumbo ¿Acoso no comprendes que mi futuro eres tú?

**Yo me decepcione**

**Porque no paso lo que yo espere**

**Y oculte mi llanto**

**Lagrimas de luna gris**

**Quieren escapar del viento nocturno**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

**Es lo que le pregunto a la oscuridad**

Aquella noche, cuando nos separamos "¿Por qué?" te repetía mientras golpeaba tu pecho, te roge que no te fueras o por lo menos me llevaras contigo, pero no llore, la verdad aun no sé de dónde saque fuerza para no hacerlo, sospecho que fue porque me prometiste regresar por nosotros, sin embargo ¿Por qué a veces siento que no es verdad? ¿Por qué cada día la soledad y la oscuridad me invaden lentamente?

**Desde ese día en que te encontré**

**Tu sonrisa me atravesó**

**Y ahora soy tu guardián mi amor**

**Te defenderé entre tanto dolor**

**Es una promesa que hasta hoy yo quiero abrazar...**

Todos los días recuerdo el primer día que te vi, tú estabas sentado en aquella rama del árbol de sakura, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonreíste, esa sonrisa que he amado desde que éramos niños, desde entonces prometí cuidar de ti, curar tus heridas y proteger tus sueños ¿Lo logre? También prometimos estar juntos, juraste protegerme de todo… ahora lo único que me queda es aferrarme a esa promesa.

**Solo por estar cerca de ti**

**Solo para estar aquí**

**Por el tiempo que me des**

**Recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor**

**Pero contigo quiero compartir**

Siempre estuvimos juntos, uno cerca del otro, tratando de protegernos, no me importaba que fuera solo tu amiga, ya que estaba a tu lado, para mí era una oportunidad para que me amaras, como yo te amaba a ti, pero no me di cuenta que al igual que yo, tú me amabas desde el primer día que nos vimos. Aun teniendo en cuenta que no podíamos estar juntos, nos amamos, pero también compartimos nuestro dolor ¿Te das cuenta cuanto te necesito?

**En esa marea de pensamientos de ayer**

**¿Cuándo vamos a encontrar un feliz siempre jamás?**

**Es la pregunta que me inunda**

**Y no me deja en paz al cielo llegara**

**Para convertirse en luz**

Todo el dolor que enfrentamos ¿Para qué sirvió? a veces me pregunto si… ¿Nuestro amor fue realmente fuerte? Desde la última vez que te vi, te he esperado, esperado a que tu vuelvas a mi, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos, "Natsume ¿Nuestra historia tendrá un final feliz?" murmuro cuando veo al cielo.

**Todo es solo una ilusión**

**Que se esfuma tan pronto como empieza**

**Pero mi maldad esta**

**Contenida por la cadena invisible**

**Que la soledad puso sobre mí**

**Y aunque trato no me puedo zafar**

Todos los días te recuerdo, pienso en ti en cada momento "¿Dónde estás?" repito siempre en mi mente cada vez que viene a mí una imagen tuya. Siempre imagino como hubiera sido un futuro juntos…sabes… es tan real, pero al darme cuenta que estoy sola, que tú no estás aquí, es cuando regreso a la realidad, mi realidad… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor regresa por mí!

**El viento nos congela al pasar**

**Sé que es porque yo estoy aquí**

**Pero no me iré mi amor**

**Hasta que puedas liberar a las**

**Palabras que quieres ocultar con tu mirada cruel**

Recuerdo aquella noche en la fiesta de navidad, nos encontrábamos los dos sentados en una rama del mismo árbol, donde nos conocimos, te dije que te amaba, que quería estar a tu lado, tú me dijiste que me alejara de ti, que nada bueno saldría de lo nuestro, que tu no eras el indicado para mi, insistí… porque sabía que me amabas y tú me repetías que no sentías nada por mí, sabía que era mentira, por tus celos, por tu cuidado, hasta que cediste a tus sentimientos, aunque tenias miedo… acaso ¿Lo nuestro estuvo bien?

**Solamente quiero respirar**

**Compartir ese dolor**

**Y algo de felicidad**

**Que va juntándose**

**Poco a poco tu cuenta te darás**

**De que eso es lo que forma el amor**

Después de nuestra confesión, me besaste, ese era mi primer beso dado por mi primer y único amor, desde entonces nos acercamos mas, compartimos nuestra felicidad, pero también nuestro dolor y miedo… tratamos de ser uno… ya que nos necesitábamos mutuamente ¿Aun me necesitas? Dime Natsume… ¿Eso fue amor? para mi si…

**Porque ahora me doy cuenta que te quiero a ti**

**Mi respuesta es tu mirar**

**Yo te voy a proteger**

**Y las astillas de arrepentimiento que siento yo**

**Cuando aparezca el sol van a convertirse en luz**

Ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos, yo quería un futuro junto a ti, prometiste que estaríamos juntos, juraste protegerme al igual que yo ¿Qué fallo?, pero tuvimos que callar nuestro amor frente a todos "¿Por qué?" te repetía, tú me decías "por qué no soportaría que ellos te hicieran daño"… sin embargo ¿Por qué nos separaron? ¿En qué les afectaba que estuviéramos juntos? Aun sospechando que lo nuestro era incierto, tenia la esperanza de que nuestro amor lograra ser mas fuerte ¿lo fue? … Creo que no…

**Hay que hacernos el amor**

**Y ponernos a pensar en nuestra felicidad**

**Que va juntándose dentro de mí**

**Formando un lazo que ya nunca más se esfumara**

Nos mostrábamos nuestro amor, yo me entregaba a ti en cuerpo y alma cada noche que nos veíamos, estaba consciente que tú hacías lo mismo, ya que era el único momento en que podíamos decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentíamos. Sabes Natsume… aunque estemos lejos, hay algo en mí creciendo, que nos une… Y es la prueba del amor que nos tenemos.

**Tan solo por estar cerca de ti**

**Solo para estar aquí**

**Por el tiempo que me des**

**Recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor**

**Pero contigo quiero compartir**

Ahora me encuentro en la misma academia, debajo del mismo árbol donde nos conocimos hace ya 8 años, todos los días es lo mismo, te sigo esperando, todo lo que vivimos y nuestro amor aun lo tengo presente, pero quiero que lo compartamos los dos, quiero volver a tocarte, sentir tu calidez, escuchar que me digas que me amas, ¡no sabes cuánto te necesito! Natsume te extraño…

**Y si nos equivocamos y termina mal**

**Este símbolo te doy que a ti me unirá**

**Y en el momento en que yo te vuelva a ver**

**Las memorias de mil años de dolor**

**Se convertirán en luz...**

¿Fue un error? no lo creo… pienso que así tuvieron que ser las cosas, pero… ¿Por qué? tal vez jamás sepa la respuesta. Aun llevo conmigo aquella piedra color carmesí que me diste el día de San Valentín ¿Tu llevas la mía? ¿Recuerdas que ese es el símbolo de nuestra promesa? Espero que dentro de dos años, cuando nos dejen libres, te encuentres bien y vengas por mi ¡Te necesito Natsume! Ambos te necesitamos… sabes el esta apunto de venir con nosotros, solo faltan dos meses para que lo tenga a mi lado… Espero que el día en que nos volvamos a ver nada cambie… y todo lo que sacrificamos en el pasado, sirva para que seamos felices en el futuro… Espero que podamos tener un futuro juntos… Ese es mi sueño.

**Fin.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¿Qué tal? es difícil escribir esto… la verdad es que me venían muchas cosas a la cabeza, está un poco triste T^T pero no se siento que me hacía falta escribir algo así… es una cruel historia de amor… pero que aun no termina XD tal vez tenga un final feliz…

¿Cómo se me ocurrió? bueno fue gracias a una de la chicas que lee mis Fanfic y por obra del destino va en mi salón en la universidad O.O ¡Extraño! ¿No? pero así es la vida ^^ bueno pues ella me dio la canción y yo solo escribí ^^ tratándole de dar una historia espero que lo haya cumplido, a mi me gusto, pero es triste T^T aun que siento que algo falto… ¬¬

Bueno pues gracias por leer XD y comenten, para saber que tal les pareció y me digan en que fallo o que le puedo modificar XD bueno pues nos vemos Adiós cuídense XD


End file.
